Frostbite
The Frostbite engine is a game engine developed by EA Digital Illusions CE. Its main features include: destructible environments, real-time lighting, selective sound prioritizing, long distance viewing and high graphical standards and resolution. It is compatible with Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 systems. As of 2013, four versions have been developed, Frostbite 1, 1.5, 2, and currently, 3. Development Frostbite 1 DICE started development of the original Frostbite technology in April 2004Stefan Boberg - Twitter and subsequently used it in their first entry of the Bad Company series, Battlefield: Bad Company. This introduced the high amount of destructibility offered by the engine, allowing for almost every environmental piece to be destroyed, from walls to the ground itself. As well, it allows for real-time lighting, allowing the lighting angles and effects to change dynamically without any modifications needed to be made to the environment. It also allowed selective sound prioritizing, called the , meaning that it will select to emit more important and "louder" sounds, rather than every sound at once. For example, if a player is playing a radio, and a tank shell explodes beside them, the game will only emit the much louder explosion, and not the radio. This also allows for sounds of certain elements to change at different distances, different angles and in open and closed environments. Frostbite 1.5 Frostbite 1.0 was very successful, and hence was further developed into Frostbite 1.5 with Battlefield 1943, which was enhanced with Destruction 2.0, allowing for large structures to be collapsed and crush everything within it, as well as the ability to chip away at lighter pieces of environments instead of them being destroyed as a single entity. This version was also used for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as well as Medal of Honor (2010)'s multiplayer, though with more limited destruction capabilities and vastly different weather effects. Frostbite 2 Frostbite 2Johan Andersson - Twitter is used for Battlefield 3. The engine takes full advantage of the and , with no support for (nor, therefore, ).Twitter / @Johan Andersson: Frostbite 2 is primarily d..., retrieved April 23, 2011 It also features enhanced in-game destruction, creating more refined physics than its predecessor. It is also used for many other EA titles, such as Need for Speed: The Run and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. At SIGGRAPH 2010, DICE gave several presentations on advances in their rendering technology: *"Tile-based deferred shading acceleration" via DirectCompute.Bending the Graphics Pipeline (Johan Andersson, 2010), retrieved April 23, 2011 This is being ported to the PlayStation 3's SPUs. *Morphological Anti-Aliasing (MLAA), again implemented with DirectCompute, for bandwidth conservation. *Quasi-realtime radiosity.Per Einarsson (DICE), Sam Martin (Geomerics) (2010-08-01) A Realtime Radiosity Architecture, retrieved April 23, 2011 *Improved environment destruction.Robert Kihl (2010). Destruction Masking in Frostbite 2 using Volume Distance Fields, retrieved April 23, 2011 *Realtime approximated subsurface scattering.Colin Barre-Brisebois (2011). "GDC 2011 – Approximating Translucency for a Fast, Cheap and Convincing Subsurface Scattering Look", retrieved April 23, 2011 Frostbite 3 Frostbite 3 debuted with Battlefield 4 and is already being used in other future EA games ranging from First-Person Shooters, Racing games, Role-Playing games and even Sport games. The game engine has several upgrades including improved tessellation technology. It also features Destruction 4.0, which enhances the in-game destruction, allow for more destructible environments, enhanced micro-destruction and larger scale destruction and a new feature, Levolution. Levolution allows players to destroy certain key objects which will then impact the map (ranging from the immediate area to the entire map) and gameplay afterwards. Dynamic water behavior has been introduced. Water acts more aggressively, waves have been implemented and players now face a real water surface that will react to all entities such as players and vehicles. Other EA titles will also make use of the engine as well. Games Frostbite 1.0 *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' Frostbite 1.5 *''Battlefield 1943'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' Other *''Medal of Honor (2010) (Multiplayer aspect only)'' Frostbite 2 *''Battlefield 3'' Other *''Need for Speed: The Run'' *''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' *''Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel'' *''Command & Conquer (2013) (initially announced as Generals 2; cancelled)'' - Frostbite 2, then Frostbite 3 Frostbite 3 *''Battlefield 4'' *''Battlefield Hardline'' *''Battlefield 1'' *''Battlefield V'' Other *''Need for Speed: Rivals'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' *''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' *'' '' (cancelled) *'' '' *''Need for Speed (2015)'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' *''Mirror's Edge Catalyst'' *''FIFA 17'' *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' *''Madden NFL 18'' *''FIFA 18'' *''Need for Speed: Payback'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Need for Speed: Edge'' *''Madden NFL 19'' *''FIFA 19'' *''Anthem'' *''Madden NFL 20'' *''FIFA 20'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' *''Need for Speed: Heat'' Links and Sources * *Official website about the Frostbite Engine Videos File:Battlefield Bad Company - Frostbite Engine Trailer|DICE's presentation of Frostbite 1.0 File:Frostbite 2.0 A Real-time Radiosity Architecture|Demonstration of Frostbite 2.0's realtime radiosity architecture File:Battlefield 3 E3 Frostbite 2 Features Trailer|E3 Frostbite 2 trailer File:Battlefield 4 Official Frostbite 3 Feature Video|Trailer for Frostbite 3 References de:Frostbite ru:Frostbite Engine Category:Engines of Battlefield Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Features of Battlefield 1943 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield V